1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a toy vehicle track board for young children primarily between 1 and 7 years old. More specifically, the present invention relates to a track board having a thickness of 1/8" to 5/16" and a radial or lateral extent of 15" to 60" with a track in the board having a depth of 1/16" to 1/2". In one preferred embodiment of the toy vehicle track board, the board is circular, has a diameter of 30 inches, a thickness of 5/16" and at least a primary, partially circular track having a depth of 3/16". If desired one or more additional tracks, such as an S-shaped track, is/are formed in the board and connects with the primary circular track.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99.
Heretofore, toy cars have been manufactured and sold by a number of companies for display or as toys to be played with by young children. One well known toy car is sold under the trademark "MATCHBOX".
Young children find miniature cars attractive toys for rolling on a flat surface such as a tabletop, end table, desktop or floor. Also, young children have found much pleasure in moving the toy car on various types of tracks and for older children, a number of electrically operated tracks have been proposed.
Examples of two toy cars are disclosed in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. Patentee 4,221,077 Von Winkelmann 4,895,542 DeBlanitza
Over the years, a variety of different types of tracks have been proposed for use by children and adults for playing with a toy car, automobile or vehicle. Often the tracks would be electrified and often the tracks were designed for use with mechanically or electrically operated toy vehicles and even RF operated toy vehicles. Some examples of previously proposed tracks for toy vehicles are disclosed in the following U.S. patents.
 U.S. Pat. No. Patentee 4,140,276 Halford 4,217,727 Fetty et al. 4,221,076 Ozawa 4,697,812 Rudell et al. 4,795,154 Lahr 4,854,909 Ishimoto 4,878,876 Ishimoto 4,889,513 Paddock 4,919,052 Yoneda et al. 4,940,443 Hesse 5,038,685 Yoneda et al. 5,203,733 Patch et al. 5,205,554 Copson
The previously proposed tracks for toy vehicles have been directed primarily to older children and were often provided with intricate paths, ramps, car launchers, and the like. Such tracks were too complicated for younger children.
As will be described hereinafter in greater detail, the toy vehicle track board of the present invention is designed for use by young children, typically one-and-a-half to six and-a-half years old, such as a two year old.